


Back Home

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling After Saving the World, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, but they love each other - Freeform, that is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Nate and Jake are both relieved to have each other back, so their night might end in cuddling.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely could not think of a good title for this because I wrote this simply for Jake and Nate to cuddle. The plot is minimal. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://www.timespeedster.tumblr.com)!

Jake finally collapses onto the scratchy covers of his bed, allowing the breath he’s been holding for the last few hours to finally escape him. There were briefings after briefings, too many officials that had the same droning monotonous tone that caused Jake’s brain to turn off. 

 

Groaning, Jake runs his hands down his face in hopes of wiping away some of the exhaustion from the day. He would love a nice, warm shower, but that will have to wait until morning. It’s nearly one in the morning now and Jake doubts he’ll be able to get any sleep. 

 

Regardless, Jake allows his eyes to close and just enjoy the silence of his room. The next few weeks are going to be hell, answering nonstop questions about the kaijus, the destruction those monsters caused, and if they’re going to come back. 

 

Jake doesn’t know the answers to those questions. That’s the most frustrating part. People expect there to be answers, but in reality there are only more questions posed. 

 

Luckily, and not so luckily, a knock comes at Jake’s door which pulls him out of his deep thoughts. Jake’s eyes fly open, staring at his ceiling for a moment as he debates whether or not he should get up to answer whoever the hell is at his door. 

 

“Fuck it,” Jake decides as he kicks his feet over the bed. He lands on the ground, still with his boots and uniform on. He tries to put on a neutral face as he pulls his door open. 

 

Nate stands on the other side, his face pinched up until his eyes meet Jake’s. Then that expression, the crinkled eyes and pursed lips, seem to melt from relief. 

 

Jake’s eyes may widen in surprise. “Nate.” He states blandly, then looks Nate up and down to make sure he’s not hurt. Why else would he be standing at Jake’s door? But Jake finds nothing wrong, other than the injuries they incurred during their fight against the kaiju. 

 

“Hey,” Nate says softly, the corner of his mouth tilting up for a moment before falling nervously. “I… could I come in?”

 

Jake, who usually always has a retort, always has some sort of response prepared… comes up blank. He blinks once. Then twice before he steps aside, allowing Nate access. 

 

“Thanks,” Nate says under his breath, stopping in the center of the room and turning to watch Jake shut the door. His right arm is bandaged from the hit he took, and his other hand cradles his right arm. 

 

Jake turns around and  _ he  _ knows how awkward it is but he can’t help just staring at Nate. They’re both bruised, exhausted, yet they’re still standing, still breathing. Still living. 

 

Jake forces his eyes down as he clears his throat. He feels insecure, suddenly. Now that the world isn’t in immediate peril, there’s no reason he and Nate can’t squash whatever’s going on between them. But that would require talking and Jake’s never been good at that. So he simply crosses his arms over himself. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Jake finally asks. He means to ask Nate if  _ he’s  _ okay. But he doesn’t take the risk at being so transparent. 

 

“Yeah,” Nate manages, but his voice is low, scratchy even. He moves his uninjured arm in something of a shrug. Nate’s eyes are on the ground too, so Jake takes his moment to stare at Nate as he speaks. “I guess I don’t really know why I’m here.” Nate admits, but continues. “I just knew I couldn’t spend another second alone or else I’d go crazy.” 

 

Jake laughs lightly. He knows the feeling, but even he hears the tightness in his laugh. The strain he can’t hide. 

 

Nate sighs, lifting his eyes to meet Jake’s. “We don’t have to do this awkwardness. We’ve been in each other’s heads. The world is changing. I just want to be with my best friend again.” 

 

Jake bites the inside of his cheek to prevent the question he  _ truly  _ wants to ask escaping.  _ Is that all we are? _ But Jake apparently does have self-control because the question is never spoken.  

 

“You’re right, mate.” Jake squares his shoulders and offers a stronger smile. He takes swaying steps over to his bed, his smile playful. Nate watches curiously as Jake turns, jumps back on the bed, and then slides all the way back until his back rests against the wall. “Come on over then,” Jake invites, patting the empty space next to him. 

 

Nate snorts out an airy laugh but he joins Jake, sitting on the bed rather than jumping, and sliding back as carefully as he can manage without irritating his arm. Nate’s head falls back against the wall, a resounding thud, and just like that any tension seems to fade. 

 

Jake lets out a breath and he lets his shoulders sag, and lets his shoulder rest against Nate’s. The silence that falls is comfortable, even enticing enough to lull Jake towards sleep. He thinks they must sit there for at least half an hour, just enjoying one another’s company. But Jake’s blinking gets slower and his desire to lay down grows. 

 

The only problem is that Jake doesn’t want to break the serenity. He doesn’t want to even shift an inch in fear of Nate climbing out of whatever reverie he may be in and deciding he should leave.

 

“You should stay,” Jake says because why bother holding up any semblance of restraint at this hour. 

 

He hears Nate breathe, he sees Nate’s chest rise out of the corner of his eye, so Jake turns his head lazily and looks up at Nate. His co-pilot seems intent on staring at his hands, but finally Nate builds courage and turns to meet Jake’s gaze. 

 

Sure, Jake’s brain is ravaged from exhaustion and sleepy delirium, but he doesn’t miss the way Nate’s eyes dart towards his lips. Even if it may be for a matter of seconds. 

 

Nate blinks and then his eyes are back on Jake’s. “Can I stay?” He ponders, as if he wasn’t believing Jake’s previous invitation. 

 

A smile twitches onto Jake’s face and he gives a small tilt of his head to say yes. Nate grins back but neither of the two make any sort of move to actually lay down. Five minutes pass before Jake decides he better say something before he falls asleep sitting up. 

 

“I’m going to lay down now,” Jake breathes, watching as Nate laughs and nods. 

 

“Okay,” Nate agrees. 

 

So Jake turns to the side and falls over. His head hits the pillow and he knows his ass may be pressed against Nate’s thigh so he should probably move that. He decides to throw his legs over Nate’s as he twists on his back. 

 

Jake slides an arm under his head as Nate’s hands rest on top of his knees. “I’m going to wake up and this is all going to be some sort of weird dream, right?” 

 

Nate’s eyes turn fond and that chest of his rises and falls again. “Despite all the shit that’s happened, I’m glad it isn’t.”

 

Jake doesn’t ask why. He’s pretty sure he knows why. It’s the same reason he’s glad it isn’t a dream too. He and Nate are together again. 

 

Nate’s attention is suddenly drawn by the sound of Jake’s boots sliding against one another. He laughs again as he reaches out and pulls at the laces. Jake’s appreciative that Nate has enough brain left to decide sleeping in shoes is a very bad idea. 

 

Jake watches as Nate tosses one boot over the edge of the bed. A thump follows. Then the next boot is tossed overboard and another thump follows. 

 

“Look, mate, I’d love to return the favor,” Jake’s teasing as his eyes move towards Nate’s booted feet. “But I don’t think I’m capable of doing anything but sleep right now.”

 

Nate rolls his eyes but his grin is almost blinding. He leans down, untying his own boots before toeing them off. Two thumps follow. 

 

“Make room,” Nate teases as he shifts. He’s falling down onto his left arm, keeping that pesky right arm away from any contact. Jake knows that’ll hurt for a long while. 

 

Jake scoots over but doesn’t bother untangling their legs. The contact is too nice, so he only bothers turning on his side so he can be face to face with Nate. 

 

Nate’s eyes scan Jake’s face, and Jake knows he’s doing the same thing but neither can stop. It’s as if they’re both taking long drinks of freezing cold water by staring at one another. It’s a reminder that they’re both alive. 

 

Jake barely registers what Nate’s doing, but then Nate’s forehead is resting against his and both of their eyes close. Their breath mingles together, warm ghosting across one another’s chins. Here, pressed forehead to forehead, Jake feels the calmest he has in years. 

 

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” Jake breaks the silence. 

 

Nate only hums tiredly, barely able to form word. 

 

“I know you’re basically Captain America, so don’t wake me up if you decide to go for a jog at five in the morning.” 

 

Jake feels Nate’s laughter, the way it shakes his form and the breath that ghosts across his lips. 

 

“I think we’ll be sleeping in,” Nate agrees gravelly. 

 

Jake likes the sound of that. Moments pass before their breathing syncs together and the two both submit to sleep. 


End file.
